


Deck the halls

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grant Ward Redemption, Holidays, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Skye and Ward, along with the rest of the team, are holed up in a bunker and getting a bit stir-crazy. Skye finds some old decorations in storage and decides to bring a little holiday cheer and Ward helps her.





	Deck the halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> written for klutzy_girl, I hope you like this!
> 
> Canon divergent, Takes place some months after Ward comes clean with the group about his involvement with Hydra shortly after the incident with the Berserker staff.

Skye was busy going through the dusty boxes of holiday decorations that she had found in one of the bunker’s storage spaces. The team had been holed up in one of Fury’s secret bunkers for several months on Director’s orders and everyone was starting to get more than a little stir-crazy. 

Skye was hoping to boost everyone’s mood with a bit of seasonal cheer, but there hadn’t been an artificial tree in any of the boxes, and the lights she found didn’t work. She did find a lot of shiny ornaments and shimmery silver and gold garland, she supposed she could just hang them in various places around the bunker, but she had really been hoping for a tree. There was something magical about a tree.

Skye heard a noise and looked up. Ward was walking toward her. He was covered in snow and dragging something big and heavy behind him. 

“Is that a tree?” Skye asked. 

“You said you wished we could have a holiday tree, so I went outside and chopped one down.” He put the tree down and took off his hat and gloves. “I figured even if you did find a fake one, a real one would be better.” 

Skye smiled. Ward had been doing thoughtful little things ever since he had come back from his month-long debriefing with Fury and Romanoff. Skye jumped up and threw her arms around him. “You’re the best. You know you don’t have to try so hard, right?” 

Ever since his confession Ward had felt unbalanced and off-kilter. He felt more grounded around Skye though and he had been spending as much time with her as he could. She had been a bright spot in all of the mess that had gone down since he had come clean about everything. “I need this,” he said softly.

Skye understood. “Thank you, I love the tree.” She gave him a quick kiss then bounced back to where she had left the boxes. “I found some decorations and several strings of lights in storage, want to see if we can set this bad boy up?” 

After getting Fitz to fix the lights, Skye and Ward spent the rest of the afternoon drinking cocoa and snacking on popcorn while they decorated the tree.


End file.
